the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Destroyer Degrees
it seems like the Order of Destroyers is too powerful, remember that Destroyers build up cold within their bodies as they use their powers. If your player's character is proving too powerful, use that to curtail them a bit. 1ST DEGREE -Destroy = Destroyer, by touching something, can cause it to cease to exist. The material simply no longer can be found anywhere. This power can be used with punches and kicks to deal super amounts of damage to opponents and to bypass all but the most supernatural of defenses. -Fighting Proficiency = Destroyer possesses a knack for fighting, including reflexes. He can also learn new fighting styles very quickly. 2ND DEGREE -Sense Creators = Destroyers can often sense the presence of Creator adepts nearby. -Blood of Abel = Destroyer can curse a target to be haunted in their dreams and daytime thoughts with hallucinations of those who have died unjustly. If the target is a killer or criminal type, they will suffer especially so as the ghosts of their victims seemingly return from the grave to haunt them as phantoms of the mind. 3RD DEGREE -Dark Eyes = A Destroyer can make their eyes totally black. It is believed that, during battle, anyone who peers into the eyes of a Destroyer will see visions of their greatest fears. -Instruments of Destruction = Destroyer can spend Kenosis to channel some of his destructive power through a melee weapon he is holding. The weapon's blade or equivalent part become infused with supernatural destructive-energies and deals extra damage which is always aggravated. -Battle Cry = Destroyer can let loose with a roar or scream or some kind of slogan that instills confidence and tenacity in their allies. 4TH DEGREE -Destructive Defense = Can destroy bullets and other projectiles before they hit (but can only do this in a single direction. Multi-vector fire will still do a Destroyer damage). -Warrior's Strength = Destroyer can spend Kenosis to increase his physical strength and toughness. -Smash = By charging a punch or kick with destructive energies, a Destroyer can land a blow that is several dozen times harder than what is physically possible. 5TH DEGREE -Entropy = A Destroyer can generate a noxious black mist that drastically increases entropy: machines lose their battery life faster, living organisms become exhausted, etc. -Power of Apophis = Destroyer can let loose with a black mist that reduces the health of any non-Destroyer, even allies. Those already weakened in health can die from this power. 6TH DEGREE -Nihilism =The very best Destroyers learn to do this on command - they can actively drain a person of the optimism and the will to live by making eye contact with them. Opponents wont even bother to defend themselves! Nihilism can also be used to counter attempts at hypnosis and mind control, since the ability works by enlightening the Destroyer's mind to the darkness of reality. Those attempting to hypnotize may find themselves subject to the power of Nihilism as well. -Universal Immunity = Because of the acidity of their blood, Destroyers are virtually immune to all diseases and toxins (barring supernatural ones). 7TH DEGREE -Suppress Acidity = By spending Kenosis, a Destroyer can temporarily cancel out the acidity of their blood. -Immolation = Destroyer can generate bursts of fire to burn things and explode combustible materials. The Adept can either throw this fire from their hands fireball style or cause a sudden burst of flame in their immediate vicinity. -Ignore Pain = Destroyer gains a higher threshold for pain and can ignore the effects of serious wounds. 8TH DEGREE -Fear = Destroyer can look into someone's eyes and fill their minds with object terror. Usually the fear has a certain 'theme' to it, such as fear of death, fear of annihilation, fear of a certain phobia, etc. -Sacrifice = A Destroyer can sacrifice some of their own health points in order to counter damage dealt to another. This can also be used against most diseases or toxins. 9TH DEGREE -Parasites = Targets of this power find themselves assaulted with parasites of all sorts for days or weeks after this ability is used. Mosquitoes, leeches, tapeworms, all of them somehow seem to find a way into the target's flesh. This specific power only works on biological targets. -Eyes of the Wolf = Destroyers posses an innate sense of sizing up potential prey. They are very good at detecting even slight weaknesses or injuries, allowing them to take full advantage of their opponents in a fight. 10TH DEGREE -Eyes of the Hawk = Destroyer gains greater accuracy when firing projectiles. -Exorcism = Functions the same as the basic power of the Order of Exorcists. 11TH DEGREE -Impact = Impact works the same way that Smash does, except here the Destroyer can hurl an object with supernatural force and energies. -Cancel = Experienced Destroyers can cancel out the supernatural abilities of others. If a target attempts to use a specific power they have, the Destroyer can attempt to Cancel it out with this ability. Abilities thus cancelled out are usually gone for several hours at a time. 12TH DEGREE -I Am War = Destroyer gains mental fortitude and strength from the courage and ferocity of those he fights beside. He literally absorbs the psychological rage of others to fuel himself. -Summon Predator = Destroyer can summon a predator creature that is native to his immediate terrain. The Destroyer can either summon one large predator or several smaller ones. 13TH DEGREE -Mass Panic = Destroyer can cause all those in the area to suffer a crippling wave of fear and panic that will send even the stoutest defenders into a full retreat. People afflicted with this power won't be able to explain what exactly it was that terrified them so, only that a wave of unimaginable fear swept over them. -Uriel's Embrace = Destroyer can bring comfort to the nearly dead and dying, infusing a supernatural gift of calm and acceptance in those who are about to take the leap into the great beyond. 14TH DEGREE -Rubble = A Destroyer can touch a building or structure, causing it to become unstable and break apart. With practice a Destroyer can limit the destabilization to only half or a third of a large building, but the effects of this power are always dramatic. -Decay = A Destroyer can cause organic materials to decay at a faster rate. Living tissue will simply suffer damage, but dead or diseased tissues will dissolve within minutes and whole carcasses will disappear within an hour or two. 15TH DEGREE -Friend of Uriel = Reapers and other Supernaturals associated with Death or the Grim Reaper will be favorably disposed towards the Destroyer. -Killer Instincts = Destroyer can sense aggression and hate in their immediate vicinity, allowing them to tell when violence is about to break out. 16TH DEGREE -Energy Drain = Things that run on most forms of material power, electronic machines mainly, often lose power and shut down or may even suffer frying circuitry in the presence of a Destroyer. This usually happens if a Destroyer is agitated. -Talons of Oblivion = Destroyer can form the substance of oblivion around his arms and shoulders, greatly increasing the length and size of his upper-body and limbs without increasing his weight. This 'antimatter' takes the form of large, bestial-clawed limbs. Also known as the Hands of Oblivion. 17TH DEGREE -Mechanical Failure = Popularly known as "404," this power allows a Destroyer to curse mechanisms so that they fail. The more sophisticated or complex the device or network is, the more things can go wrong. -Fracture = Destroyer can infuse a physical attack with a special type of destructive energy that splinters or fractures the target's limbs. Destroyers often use this power in battle to break bones and snap leg joints. 18TH DEGREE -Warrior's Instincts = By spending a point of Kenosis, a Destroyer will be able to sense trouble before it happens. This takes the form of a sixth sense that alerts the Destroyer moments before a conflict breaks out. The power does not tell the Destroyer where or what the danger is, only that something bad is about to happen. -Inverse Blessing = Supernaturals attempting to use Curses on a Destroyer are in for a surprise, Curses only empower and strengthen a Destroyer! 19TH DEGREE -God The Destroyer = When fighting to protect others from agents of the Darkness, Destroyers recover Kenosis at an accelerated rate. -Hand of Destruction = Destroyer can open a 'black hole' (portal to Oblivion) on his dominant hand, forming a vortex of swirling gravitational fields. This Hand of Destruction will suck in opponent in one direction for a certain distance (roughly 35 to 45 feet). The closer to the portal an enemy gets, the more damage they take until their health drops to zero and they are sucked in (main characters of the game's story line may be immune to this). Note the Hand of Destruction will suck in anything, both friend and foe, who are within it's zone of gravitational influence. 20TH DEGREE -Destroying Angel = Destroyer can grow jet-black wings on his backside granting him powers of flight. He can will these wings away at any time. 21ST DEGREE -Ambient Absorption = Destroyer can restore health or increase physical abilities by absorbing matter around him. The matter seemingly vaporizes into molecular energy which flows into the Destroyer's being, feeding him and making him temporarily stronger. 22ND DEGREE -Psy Ops = A Destroyer can send out a psychic pulse that causes everyone around them to suffer sudden hallucinations of their phobias. 23RD DEGREE -Starvation = A Destroyer can curse someone to keep losing body mass, regardless of how much they eat. The person will usually slim down, lose much of their physical constitution, perhaps even fall into a coma for awhile. In extreme cases, for extra Kenosis, a Destroyer can curse a target to die from this awful power. 24TH DEGREE Satan's Jailer = Destroyer can cast himself in an aura of Oblivion which makes him resistant to Infernal magicks and demonic attacks. 25TH DEGREE -Unblockable = Destroyer can charge projectiles, usually bullets or arrows, with some of their own destructive energies. -Shroud of the Reaper = People with suicidal tendencies or death wishes, or extreme negative emotions of any kind, may find themselves pulled towards self-destruction if they are merely in the presence of a powerful Destroyer. Strangely enough, some Destroyers make a ministry out of this, learning to tell when people they encounter display suicidal longings, and then move to help them. 26TH DEGREE -Demolitions = A Destroyer can touch something and infuse it with destructive energies that will triggers a detonation. The Destroyer can set the 'timer' for up to an hour later before the object explodes. Because the energies infused into the object rely on its mass for fuel, the bigger an object infused, the greater the explosion. -Pestilence = Destroyer can generate a known bacterial agent that will wipe out plant life. When unleashed in its entirety, Pestilence can turn whole farms and valleys into lifeless ruins or islands into barren rock. Luckily, Destroyers rarely allow Pestilence to go that far. 27TH DEGREE -Command Undead = Destroyer can surround himself with an aura of Undeath that makes him appear regal and commanding to Undead creatures. They will feel powerfully compelled to follow him. -Heat Death = Destroyer can cause the ambient temperature to plummet, turning even a dry desert into a temporary oasis of snowflakes and arctic temperatures. Destroyers rarely use this power because of an inherent weakness to their Order. 28TH DEGREE -Societal Breakdown = The Destroyer can cast himself in an aura of frustration and rage that causes those around him to feel their blood boiling and pulse quickening. Long-term exposure to this power is practically guaranteed to result in violence. People who aware that a supernatural power is being used on them may be immune to this ability. 29TH DEGREE -Sin Eater = Identical to the basic power of the Judges, the Destroyer can absorb the sins of others into himself where the power of evil is atomized by the forces of Oblivion. When 'eating' the sins of another, the Destroyer will gain the memories and sensations of the sins committed by the target. 30TH DEGREE -Tower of Babel = A Destroyer can curse a group of people to suddenly speak a different language. Unable to understand each other, the group's cohesion breaks down. This power covers all areas of speech but is only temporary. -Child of Destruction = Destroyer can form 'grenades' of antimatter which explode with violent blasts on impact. Because they destroy matter on impact, only high energy shielding or supernatural protection can really protect against a direct hit. 31ST DEGREE -Calamity = Through extended prayer, a Destroyer can summon to himself extreme meteorological phenomenon that cause great damage to structures and the landscape. 32ND DEGREE -King of the Rubble = Destroyer can destabilize the ground, causing structures to collapse around him. Upgrade to Rubble. 33RD DEGREE -Crucifixion = Destroyer can sacrifice some of his own health to heal multiple targets at once. This power also works on most toxins and diseases. Some Destroyers using this power have exhibited signs of the stigmata, although that fact is debated by many within the Order. 34TH DEGREE -Rabid Attack = Destroyer can bite a target and infect them with an accelerated rabies pathogen which soon causes the target to go berserk and start infecting others. The infection can stop at any time the Destroyer wills it too. Only biological targets are affected by this. 35TH DEGREE -Summon Oblivion = Destroyers can make a mini-black hole that will last for a short while. The Destroyer himself will be immune to its gravitational pull, but all others will risk being sucked in. The exact size of the black hole and how much destruction it is capable of varies according to how much Kenosis the Destroyer spends to form it. 36TH DEGREE -Disruptive Mutation = Destroyer can curse someone to suffer a debilitating, rather than beneficial, mutation. This power only works on biological targets. -The Withering = a Destroyer can blanket an area under a theophane curse that causes everyone but Destroyers to lose supernatural power (magick or Kenosis, respectively) for each round they are present, up to the point they are totally without power. 37TH DEGREE -Touch of Corruption = Destroyers cannot create, but they can infuse their destructive essence into other creatures. These are the Corrupted, people and Supernaturals who now share weakly in the essence of the Destroyer Order. The common nickname for making a Corrupted is called the 'Dark Gift.' The Corrupted suffer health problems the longer they have the supernatural power of destruction within them. However, some come to enjoy the feeling of power and dominance they have over others while the energies of destruction flow through their bodies. 38TH DEGREE -Summon Necromancer = A Destroy can send out a psychic signal to summon a practitioner of Necromancy. Those who feel the summons are not forced to answer it, but they will feel compelled to do so. 39TH DEGREE -Void Walker = Destroyer can open up holes into Oblivion that bleed destructive energies into our world. Also, he can rend open tears in our universe's dimensional walls, allowing for travel between the realms of the multiverse. 40TH DEGREE -Death's Approach = This is an upgrade to Warrior's Instincts. A Destroyer is now so well attuned to war and danger that this power is now constantly active. The Destroyer need not spend any more Kenosis to activate the power or keep it active, it is now always working. 41ST DEGREE -I Am The End = Destroyer can turn his body into oblivion incarnate, becoming a black, featureless void. Anything that touches him or even establishes connections with him supernaturally will take some damage. Destroyers love to use this power on magick users trying to curse them or cast spells on them. 42ND DEGREE -Plagues of Egypt = Destroyer can spend Kenosis to recreate one of the plagues that struck ancient Egypt. It should be noted that, in the unlikely event a Destroyer happens to be around an Aton while using this power, it will probably sour relations with them. -When Darkness Falls = Destroyer can cancel out all ambient light in a given region, usually a town or hamlet, casting it into pitch black darkness. 43RD DEGREE -Disease = Destroyer can form from their own body a known and deadly pathogen such as Tuberculosis, Anthrax or the Black Death. This power is extremely dangerous and any Destroyer using it had better have an impeccable reason. 44TH DEGREE -Trigger = This is one of the most feared powers a Destroyer can wield. Evil is the total opposite of good, of every good. To exist is good, therefore evil, in its purest form, is naturally self-destructive. With the power of Trigger a Destroyer can unleash the evil within a chosen target, causing them to be consumed alive from within by their own sins. 45TH DEGREE -Death = Destroyer can simply touch someone and cause them to die instantly on the spot, with no visible trauma to the body. 46TH DEGREE -Wrath of Chronos = By grabbing a hold of a target and maintaining physical contact, a Destroyer can cause a person's body to biological age prematurely. Depending on how long they hold on a young man can be turned into a tragically old man in about an hour's time. Targets that are Immortal or posses advanced healing abilities will probably be immune to this specific power. 47TH DEGREE -Lord of the Hunt = Destroyer can stand still for a moment and sense the general direction of a target he is hunting. This mental ability does not give information on the distance of the target, nor the state the target is in. It merely grants a cardinal direction to move in. 48TH DEGREE -Horseman of the Apocalypse = The Destroyer can summon one of the legendary Four Horses of the Apocalypse to ride. These epic Supernaturals come with their own individual powers and will serve the Destroyer faithfully to the best of their ability. 49TH DEGREE -Weapon of Mass Destruction = Destroyer can let loose with a blast wave of black energy that destroys everything it touches. 50TH DEGREE -Undying Warrior = With this power a Destroyer can elongate his lifespan, wandering from battlefield to battlefield down through the ages. Undying Warrior allows a Destroyer to absorb the fleeing life energy of opponents killed in battle. It can only be used on one opponent at a time, and most Destroyers will not use it except on those they deem to be worthy opponents. The absorbed life energy does not heal pre-existing conditions like scars, mutilation or lost limbs, but it does keep the Destroyer from aging anymore.